Romansa Kuliah
by Imorz
Summary: Bertolak ke Jepang, menjadi mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo, tinggal serumah dengan keluarga Park, semua hal ini diluar dari batas akal sehat Baekhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya Park serta Yoora sangat baik, tapi masalahnya—SI BUNGSU CHANYEOL ITU RASANYA PENGEN BAEKHYUN MAKAN IDUP-IDUP! [exofics; chanbaek, BL content]


**[Seoul, Food Fast Restaurant—pukul 03:12 PM]**

"Baek, udah liat pengumuman mahasiswa yang keterima di Kyunghee, gak?"

Byun Baekhyun.

Saat ini tengah makan ramyun dengan lahapnya sambil melototi layar _tab_ miliknya.

"Belum, emang kenapa?" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada layar _tab_.

Teman nya itu lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku, Yoon Juu, Ayeong, sama Dae Hun keterima disana, Baek!"

Seketika sang teman pun histeris di tempat. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mem- _pause_ kegiatan nya; menonton anime di _tab_.

"Beneran? _Wiih_ , selamat ya! Kalo nama gue, ada gak?"

Sontak raut si teman berubah, Baekhyun langsung mengerti dengan perubahan itu.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku gak—"

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memotong ucapan lawannya, "Iyaa iyaa, aku ngerti kok. Pasti gak lulus kan? Sudah kuduga."

Si teman pun murung.

Dia jadi nyesal sudah nge-beritahu soal pengumuman kelulusan mahasiswa baru Kyunghee pada Baekhyun.

Dia juga sedih soal dirinya yang gak dikasih nama sama _Author_ nya.

" _Udeeh_ , jangan sedih gitu! Yang sedih itu gue, kampret! Jagain dulu nih _tab_ , gue mau mesen minuman lagi."

Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan _gadget_ nya pada si teman kemudian beranjak ke _counter_ minuman.

 _ **Dia**_ yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjagakan _gadget_ milik Baekhyun itu kemudian menekan tombol _home_ pada layar _tab_ lalu membuka galeri.

Sedikit kecewa karena isinya cuma kumpulan video _series_ anime yang di _download_ ilegal dan folder berjudul _kawaii_.

Ia berharap menemukan foto _selfie_ Baekhyun yang nista supaya bisa dibajak terus di _upload_ digrup _Line_ kelas.

Tapi kemudian ia membuka folder _kawaii_ tadi yang ternyata isinya adalah foto hasil _photoshop_ Baekhyun dengan beberapa karakter wanita yang ia _claim_ sebagai _waifu_ nya. Menandakan jelas _kejonesan_ seorang Byun Baekhyun sendiri.

 _MUEHEHEHEHE._

 _BINGO._

Belum sempat si teman nge- _bluetooth_ foto nista tadi, sebuah notifikasi mendadak muncul.

Dahi si teman mengerut bingung.

Pasalnya, sebuah surat elektronik atau dalam bahasa _alay_ nya bernama e _-mail_ tadi berisi subyek yang bertuliskan;

 _University of Tokyo has send you an email:_ **"Welcome to TokyoDai!"**

* * *

Romansa Kuliah

.

.

.

EXO ©SM Entertainment

Others ©Their Own Management

Romansa Kuliah ©(sebelumnya kwonseulchan, mnyeoli27, shnyeoli27, arizaki kouha, lalu berakhir di) mbak doki

.

.

Genre; _Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
_

Tema; _Collage-laifu, Japan!AU_

Warning: **Boy's Love content** , kata-kata kasar, beberapa adegan **tidak boleh** ditiru, _OOC_ hebat, _AU_ , nyonya yang selalu salah dalam pengetikan, bahasa bisa baku bisa ga baku bisa nyeleneh, **peringatan!** penulisnya amatiran—harap maklum

.

A/N: **ANU** —yang mikir ni panpik bakalan penuh dengan adegan _ena-ena_ —enggak _guys_. _Ena-ena scene_ itu cuma ada di khayalan si Chanyeol aja—mungkin?

.

 _rate M for_ _ **words**_ _and_ _ **mature content**_ _(please be wise),_ _ **no**_ _porn scene, prepare Google_ _ **if you find**_ _something you didn't get it, narrator's point of view_

.

STAATOO!

.

 _1 of (kemungkinan) 3_

 _silahkan panggil ane doki atau chan mulai sekarang~_

* * *

 **#1 Romansa Kuliah**

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun hampir saja menumpahkan teh es nya kala itu ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak menyebut namanya. Ia sempat merinding, curiga kalau sebenarnya malaikat maut yang meneriaki namanya.

"Apaan sih, teriak-teriak gaje. Hampir tumpah nih teh es gue."

Baekhyun lalu duduk disebelah temannya yang berteriak barusan—bukan malaikat maut. Ia lalu meminum teh es nya nikmat. _Slurp_.

"Baek, ngapain lo daftar jauh-jauh di Tokyo?!" Ujar si _teman_.

"Hmm, iseng aja sih sebenernya. Paling ga lulus juga—tunggu kok lo tahu? Perasaan gue cuma beritahu hal ini sama anjing gue deh. Jangan-jangan—"

" _Plis_ , Baek. Gue serius, _jan_ ngelawak."

Baekhyun memilih diam sambil menyeruput teh es.

"Barusan ada _email_ , katanya _welkam tu tokyodai_ , gitu."

Baekhyun memilih diam.

"Ini, maksudnya lo lulus di Universitas Tokyo gitu? Isi email nya pake Bahasa Inggris sama Jepang, gue nggak ngerti elah."

Baekhyun memilih diam.

"Baek, sampai kapan lo memilih diam?"

Baekhyun memilih di—

"—APAH!"

Baekhyun memilih menyemburkan air teh es yang tadi didalam mulutnya.

Si teman beringsut mengambil tisu.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat merebut _gadget_ miliknya ditangan temannya dan membuka _app email_.

Benar kata si _anu_ tadi, email pemberitahuan dari Universitas Tokyo mengatakan bahwa dirinya, Byun Baekhyun si Alay Sejagad Raya, lulus pada jurusan hukum.

Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu lihai berbahasa Inggris maupun Jepang hanya bisa mengerti sedikit-sedikit, selebihnya ia mengandalkan aplikasi _translate_.

"Gue—gue beneran lulus dimari, gue lulus di Universitas Tokyo—demi _what_ , gue bakalan jadi mahasiswa disono, gue—"

Hampir saja Baekhyun menangis _menye_ jika saja teman nya tidak langsung menyeretnya keluar dari rumah makan atau mereka akan jadi tontonan pelanggan lainnya.

Mereka lalu keluar dari rumah makan tadi dan berhenti didepan taman bermain anak-anak, "Bro—kok, _bluetooth tab_ gue nyala? Lo ngirim apaan?"

Seketika raut wajah sang teman tadi langsung pucat.

* * *

 **[Rumah Keluarga Byun, Ruang Tamu—pukul 07:31 pm.]**

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun duduk diruang tamu bersama dengan anak bungsunya; Baekhyun didepan mereka. Raut wajah Baekhyun begitu serius, membuat Ayah dan Ibunya berpikir macam-macam.

 _'Baekhyun aneh sekali, dia mau bicara apa?'_ batin si Ibu heran.

 _'Jangan-jangan Baekhyun mau mengaku hamil.'_ batin si Bapak agak nyeleneh.

Baekhyun kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan kabar gembira yang ia terima siang tadi.

"Ibu, Bapak—"

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun itu seketika menahan nafas nya.

"—aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Universitas Tokyo."

Lega rasanya bisa mengeluarkan uneg-uneg hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, sudah macam ijab kabul.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap dadanya, rasanya semuanya jadi ringan.

Tapi kenapa kesan nya Baekhyun kayak lagi mengaku hamil?!

"Hah? Uni—apa?" Tanya si Bapak. Baekhyun cukup memaklumi soal ayah nya, beliau memang sudah tidak terlalu bisa mendengar. Maklum, sudah dimakan usia.

"Kata Baekhyun, dia lulus beasiswa perguruan tinggi di Jepang." Ucap Baekbum tiba-tiba menyahut. Kakak laki-lakinya Baekhyun itu sudah ada disamping sang Ibu ikut mendengarkan.

Tuan Byun pun mengangguk mengerti.

Sang Ibu kemudian berdiri kemudian beralih duduk disamping Baekhyun, meninggalkan Baekbum yang tadi duduk disisi nya.

"Nak, selamat ya. Ibu bangga sama kamu. Tapi, sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Benar kamu lulus di Jepang, tapi nanti kamu disana sama siapa? Makan nya gimana? Sempak aja masih minta cuciin."

Demi _what_ , Baek.

Pipi Baekhyun merona malu. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya belum sepenuhnya mandiri. Tapi dengan adanya kesempatan ini, bukankah ini bisa menjadi jalan keluar dari semua penyakit malas kronis miliknya?

Atau malah jadi jalan buntu?

"Aku sama Bapak sih setuju kalau Baekhyun mengambil beasiswa nya."

Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun segera menoleh pada Baekbum yang bersuara, "Jarang-jarang orang bisa keterima di _TokyoDai_ , ini kesempatan emas Baekhyun, bu."

Baekhyun memandangi Kakaknya diam. Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan **diktator** satu ini.

"Bukan nya kenapa ya, Baek. Aku cuma pengen kamu cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah ini. Aku udah muak liat muka kamu tiap pulang kerja. Itu aja," lanjut si Kakak yang membuat sang Adik ingin sekali membuangnya jauh ke Antartika.

"Tapi Baekbum, Baekhyun kan—"

Belum sempat Nyonya Byun menyelesaikan ucapan nya, suami tercinta nya sudah menyerobot lebih dulu, "Akan kupastikan kebutuhan Baekhyun disana. Ini juga bisa menjadi tantangan untuk Baekhyun agar belajar bertahan hidup sendirian, tidak bergantung dengan orang tua terus. Bapak juga capek, ngurus dua anak, cowok keduanya lagi. Kapan Bapak ada momen mesra sama Ibu kalau begini terus."

Ini yang sayang sama Baekhyun, cuma Nyonya Byun? Kenapa kesan nya Tuan Byun sedang berkomplot dengan Baekbum untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun?

"2-1, kami menang. Baekhyun, siapin koper mu, cepat!" Sanggah Baekbum layaknya diktator kejam.

Nyonya Byun hanya bisa menangis terharu sekaligus bangga dengan Baekhyun.

Kemudian, berangkatlah Baekhyun ke Jepang malam itu juga.

Baekhyun memandangi keadaan bawah dari jendela pesawat.

"Aku ini—anak mereka, kan?"

* * *

 **[Tokyo, Jepang. Hotel Nihon no Hikari, lantai 3, kamar 055—pukul 06:22 AM]**

Baekhyun menyibak tirai gorden kamar hotel nya. Hiruk pikuk jalanan kota yang ramai dan para pejalan kaki yang melintas disetiap zebra cross terlihat dari atas kamar hotel tempat Baekhyun bermalam.

Kemarin, secara mendadak ia diberi pemberitahuan lewat _e-mail_ oleh Universitas Tokyo bahwa ia lulus program beasiswa dan menjadi mahasiswa disana.

Buah belimbing buah kiwi. Niat iseng jatuh rejeki.

Mungkin itu yang menggambarkan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Ketimpa durian runtuh? _Absolutely_.

 _Cakeeep._

Setelah berunding tidak jelas dengan Bapak, Ibu, dan Diktator rumah, Baekhyun akhirnya pergi ke Jepang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Daripada berunding, lebih seperti diusir sih, huft.

Namun, sang Bapak ternyata menyelipkan kertas berisi alamat _—yang lewat dari mata tajam sang_ Author _—_ seorang kenalan beliau yang tinggal di Jepang.

Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun berangkat, Bapaknya terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang— _yang lagi-lagi terlewat dari pandangan sang Author._

Kini kertas itu ada ditangan Baekhyun.

Aroma kopi yang bercampur dengan jahe menjadi teman hangat Baekhyun kala itu.

Baekhyun lalu membaca isi kertas tadi.

 _'Jadi ini alamat ya. Kirain kertas struk belanjaan.'_ Batin Baekhyun paham.

Awan mendung memberi kesan _gloomy_ pada kota Tokyo hari itu, sudah mirip wajah Levi. Tetes demi tetes, air berjatuhan dari langit. Orang-orang yang berjalan kaki pun bergegas mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Baekhyun masih menikmati pemandangan itu dan aroma dari kopi yang dipesan nya.

Ia pun menyeruput kopinya.

"—Anjrit, pait."

.

.

.

Hujan masih setia menemani kota Tokyo. Baekhyun yang sudah _check out_ dari hotel pun segera mencari alamat yang diberikan Ayahnya.

Dibalut payung putih transparan (hadiah hotel) ukuran kecil, Baekhyun nekat menerobos hujan yang semakin _gloomy_ itu.

Bahasa Jepang Baekhyun masih _dikit-dikit bisa,_ itu pun ia peroleh dari menonton Anime. Makanya saat ia ingin bertanya pada orang lain, Baekhyun membatu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan lawan nya.

Berbekal pengetahuan seadanya itulah saat ini, atas nama Byun Baekhyun, ia pun tersesat.

Ia lalu berhenti didepan sebuah minimarket, sekedar berteduh kelelahan dan kali aja ia beruntung mendapatkan coklat panas disini.

Setelah mendapatkan minuman nya, Baekhyun menyeruputnya nikmat. Duh, enak sekali rasanya. Sebelas duabelas sama teh es kalau diminum pas musim panas.

Saking keenakan nya, ia tidak sadar sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri disamping nya.

"Hujan nya lebat sekali, ya?" Ucapnya dalam Bahasa Jepang. Baekhyun hanya mengerti dikata _Ame_ yang berarti hujan. "Nama saya Luhan, salam kenal." Ia lalu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"S-Salam kenal juga, saya Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Orang disebelah Baekhyun itu terlihat bingung, "Hm? Byun Baekhyun? Anda bukan orang Jepang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk iya sebagai jawaban, "Saya orang Korea tulen, baru beberapa jam yang lalu menginjakkan kaki disini. Ehe."

Seseorang yang bernama Luhan itu kemudian tertawa, "Oh, astaga. Maafkan aku ya, aku kira kau orang Jepang, Baekhyun."

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa."

Loh, kok tiba-tiba nyambung?

Detik kesekian barulah sadar bahwa si Luhan ini tadi berbicara menggunakan bahasa negara asalnya Baekhyun.

"Nona Luhan, kau bisa bahasa Korea?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Luhan pun mengangguk lalu meneguk coklatnya sebelum menjawab penuturan Baekhyun, "Aku ini orang Cina tapi besar di Korea. Sebenarnya di Jepang sendiri juga aku baru setahun."

Lagi-lagi rejeki anak sholeh!

Ketemu orang yang mengerti bahasa Korea di Jepang itu sesuatu sekali bagi orang tersesat macam Baekhyun.

Langsung saja Baekhyun memberikan kertas berisi alamat yang dituju nya pada Luhan. Luhan pun terlihat mengetahui tempat yang dicari Baekhyun, ia pun bersedia mengantarkan Baekhyun.

Hujan masih belum reda. Terus mengguyur kota tiada habisnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun tiba di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Baekhyun amat bersyukur pada Tuhan sudah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Luhan sang penyelamat.

" _Yosh_ , tugasku selesai. Baekhyun, habis kamu naik _shinkansen_ ini kamu ikuti saja rute peta yang udah aku gambarin buat kamu. Semoga beruntung ya!" Luhan kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi coretan rute peta.

Baekhyun membungkuk berterima kasih, "Terima kasih banyak, nona Luhan. Aku gak tahu gimana jadinya kalo gak ketemu kamu."

Luhan lalu tertawa amat manis, "Hahaha—biasa saja. Sampai jumpa lagi ya!"

Baekhyun kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Baekhyun—

—aku ini cowok."

Baekhyun membatu.

"Co...wok?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Yap, ada benjolan disekitar sini."

Ia menunjuk kearah selangkangannya.

Baekhyun sontak sujud minta maaf.

* * *

"Kapan hujan nya reda sih."

Baekhyun terus mengeluh kala itu. Ini sudah hampir sore tapi hujan masih saja turun. Ia duduk dihalte sendirian, kedinginan, ditambah lagi statusnya yang jomblo.

Coretan rute peta buatan Luhan tidak sengaja terkena air, membuat kertas nya rusak dan tintanya luntur.

Apes benar.

Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya sudah berada di semacam perkomplekan rumah warga.

Dari perempatan jalan, Baekhyun melihat seseorang berlari menggunakan jas hujan menuju halte dimana Baekhyun berteduh sementara.

Orang itu sampai dan mengeluh, "Duuuh, gila hujan nya awet banget! Gue sama pacar gue gak gini-gini amat!"

Baekhyun sontak terkejut dengan gerutuan orang tersebut.

Lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menggunakan bahasa Korea.

 _Stranger_ itu kemudian melepas tudung jas hujan nya, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut pendek manis dengan bibir yang pucat.

Wanita itu lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Boleh saya duduk disitu?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Baekhyun tersentak dan cepat menggeser pantatnya.

Si wanita lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan kembali menggerutu. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah sudah mendengar curhatan orang lain.

Meskipun begitu, isinya bukan tentang aib orang. Wanita itu menggerutu soal hujan yang terus turun dan menunggu tamu yang akan tinggal dirumah nya. Ia juga bersedia akan menyumpahi hujan jika barang belanjaan didalam jas hujan nya rusak. Dia mengomel menggunakan bahasa Korea yang jelas Baekhyun paham sekali.

"Woy, nak mana lo?" Ucapnya dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengobrol.

Dengan kesan semacam lagi malak.

"Saya dari Korea," jawab Baekhyun namun dengan Bahasa Korea.

Si Wanita tadi lantas terkejut, ia duduk mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Serius? Lo beneran orang Korea, kayak gue?" tanya wanita tersebut antusias. Baekhyun menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ia lalu tertawa, "NGIAHAHAHA—berarti pas gue ngomel tadi lo ngerti dong?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggangguk.

"Terus, lo orang baru ya di komplek ini? Rumah nomer berapa? Kali aja gue bisa mampir gitu, kan kita sama-sama orang Korea."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "S-Saya disini numpang sama orang, tapi saya juga masih belum ketemu rumahnya sih."

"Oh ya? Ada alamatnya? Kali aja gue bisa bantu."

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya, "Ini."

Wanita tadi memperhatikan tulisan keracak ayam dikertas berian Baekhyun, "Oalah, gue mah tahu kalo ini alamat. Ayo ikut gue! Deket kok dari sini!"

Entah sudah keberapa kali Baekhyun mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan orang-orang baik hati padanya.

Tanpa peduli hujan, mereka berdua lalu berjalan menyusuri komplek perumahan tadi. Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap rumah yang berjejer. Kebanyakan memiliki _style_ dua tingkatseperti rumahnya _mobita_ dalam _dolaemon_.

Akhirnya hujan perlahan mereda. Gerimis kecil terdengar dipayung putih Baekhyun. Ia berjalan tepat dibelakang wanita tadi.

Kata wanita tadi, alamat yang dituju Baekhyun dekat dari halte mereka duduk. Tapi sampai melewati 3 perempatan, mereka belum sampai juga. Mungkin, karena Baekhyun belum terbiasa aja.

"Naah, kita sampaaii."

Menyadarkan Baekhyun akan lamunan nya, Wanita tadi lalu menyerahkan kertas alamat tadi pada Baekhyun, "Benarkan ini rumahnya?"

Baekhyun meneliti lebih jelas rumah dan alamat yang tertera dikertasnya.

"Benar, ini rumahnya." Penantian Baekhyun akhirnya berakhir. Setelah berputar-putar dan berkutat di kota sampai mengira seorang cowok itu cewek (sekarang ia bertemu cewek seperti cowok), akhirnya ia menemukan destinasi nya selama ini. "Terima kasi—"

"—Tapi ini tu rumah gue."

Mata Baekhyun membulat, "Ha?"

"Iyaa. Alamat yang lo tuju itu rumah gue! Lo pasti Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ternyata lo ya, anak Pak Byun yang bakalan tinggal dirumah gue. Ayo masuk! Gue udah kedinginan banget, nih!"

Wanita tadi kemudian masuk kedalam rumah destinasi Baekhyun.

 _Loh, beneran nih? b_ atin Baekhyun.

 _Loh?_

 _Loh?_

 _Loh?_

Baekhyun masih ber- _Loh_ ria didepan rumah yang akan ditempati nya.

 _Loh, kok gue berasa kayak dipermainkan gini?_

* * *

 **[Shibuya, Jepang. Ruang tamu kediaman Keluarga Park—pukul 05:35 PM]**

Baekhyun kemudian duduk di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Park. Matanya menilik kesana kemari. Dari luar, rumah ini terkesan sederhana saja, tapi saat masuk ke dalamnya—

—tetep sederhana juga sih.

Ia lalu mengelap koper nya yang terkena cipratan air dengan lap. Sesaat kemudian, wanita yang tadi mengantarkannya datang menghampiri.

"Gimana perjalanan dari Korea ke Jepang, Baekhyun?"

Wanita ini memiliki perawakan tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Dengan mata yang belo, bibir tebal, dan potongan rambut pendek bob serta poni yang di _setting_ ke kanan, memberi kesan manis dan awet muda.

Baekhyun menengadah menatap wanita yang mengajaknya ngobrol, "Biasa aja kak, ehe."

"Oh iya, gue belum ngenalin diri yah. Nama gue Yoora. Gue kerja di salah satu Tv Swasta."

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk, "Anu kak Yoora, disini tinggal sama siapa?"

"Sama orang tua gue, terus sama adik gue juga. Satu keluarga lah. Tuh, mama lagi masak di dapur." Baekhyun lalu mengangguk paham.

"Yuk, kita ke kamar kamu, Baek. Gue tunjukin."

Baekhyun menuruti apa kata Yoora. Menurutnya, wanita ini memiliki tipe _sebelas duabelas_ dengan kakaknya Baekbum. Ia berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Kamar yang akan ditempati Baekhyun berada dilantai dua. Selagi mereka berjalan, Nyonya Park tiba-tiba memanggil Yoora.

"Nah, ini kamarmu Baekhyun. Anggap rumah sendiri ya, gue kedapur dulu."

Yoora lalu bergegas turun menuju dapur. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekali sebelum membuka pintu kamar di depannya.

 _'Oke, mulai dari ruangan ini adalah debut mu di Jepang, Baekhyun. Tarik nafas, keluarin. Good.'_ Batin Baekhyun siap-siap.

Ia pun memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya, kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah gorden cantik warna kuning berukuran besar. _Walpaper wall_ yang bergambar gedung-gedung macam kota New York. Karpet berbulu dengan gambar motif pisang.

Dan laki-laki asing yang terbaring di kasur.

Tidak jadi masalah jika laki-laki itu tidur atau hanya berbaring biasa, yang jadi masalah adalah—

—celana pendeknya dipelorot sampai lutut. Memperlihatkan _sesuatu_ yang juga dimiliki Baekhyun.

Hari pertama debut Baekhyun di Jepang: **Ia kepergok melihat seorang laki-laki terbaring kelelahan setelah masturbasi.**

.

.

.

 _lanjooot_

.

* * *

TokyoDai: Singkatan dari Tokyo Daigaku yang berarti Universitas Tokyo.

Hotel Nihon no Hikari: Hotel Cahaya Jepang

Kyunghee: mengacu pada Universitas Cyber Kyunghee

Waifu: WIFE (dibaca dengan aksen orang jepang yg sulit membaca huruf konsonan tanpa tambahan huruf vokal setelahnya, contoh; husband husbando, protector purotekuta, clarinta kurarinta)

Silahkan gunakan google untuk pencarian lebih lanjut ya sayang

.

.

 _gak yakin deh cuma bisa sampe 3_ chapter _, kemungkinan bisa 4 atau 5, atau juga bisa cuma 2._

 _ehm. oke._ rate _nya_ m _yah. sedangkan chapter ini tidak ada memuat unsur_ mature _nya. ehm. iya._ good _._

 _eh iyaa, maap-maap._

rate m _disini maksudnya untuk perkataan kasar dan tingkah laku R-18 yang gak termasuk_ pwp _. memang ada hal mesumnya,_ but not _enaena_ , guys.

 _menghancurkan ekpektasi kalian? doki sujud minta maaf (atau kalau bisa ane langsung_ seppuku _)_

 _terus ane sempat bingung nyari nama buat hotel yang ditempati Baekhyun. tadinya pengen ta kasih nama karakter aja (sebelum di_ publish _tadinya namanya Hotel Sugawara Koushi—NGIAHAHAHA) akhirnya cari nama lain dan lahirlah_ Nihon no Hikari _, hotel fiksi yang hanya ada di panpiknya mbak doki._

 _apa lagi yah?_

 _Ohiya, ane ada rencana buat bikin extra story kedua untuk panpik Kita Ini Masih Kecil (siapa yang udah baca angkat tangannyaaa!). Anyone agree with me?_

 _yaa segitu aja deh_

 _silahkan_ review, fav, _dan_ follow _untuk mengapresiasi karya saya dan_ fanfic _ini._

 _sampai jumpa di:_ **#2 Romansu no Daigaku**

.

.

 _Omake dikit_

.

.

"Gue—gue beneran lulus dimari, gue lulus di Universitas Tokyo—demi _what_ , gue bakalan jadi mahasiswa disono, gue—"

Hampir saja Baekhyun menangis _menye_ jika saja teman nya tidak langsung menyeretnya keluar dari rumah makan atau mereka akan jadi tontonan pelanggan lainnya.

Mereka lalu keluar dari rumah makan tadi dan berhenti didepan taman bermain anak-anak, "Bro—kok, _bluetooth tab_ gue nyala? Lo ngirim apaan?"

Seketika raut wajah sang teman tadi langsung pucat.

"Baek—kita tadi makan udah bayar belom?"

Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun ikutan pucat.

.

.

 _Aoba Johsai Koukou, 5:53 PM_

 _edisi curhat:_ tab _ane rusak, dunia ane ancur._

Quest Today: _kalian kalo baca ffn lewat pc, hp, app ffn, atau aplikasi ke-3 (opmin, UC, dll)?_


End file.
